1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of anthracycline glycosides, to certain novel anthracycline glycosides thereby prepared, to pharmaceutical compositions containing said novel glycosides and the use thereof. The invention also relates to certain novel intermediates used in the preparation of the novel glycosides.
2. The Prior Art
The starting materials used in preparation of the compounds of the invention (daunomycinone and 4-demethoxy-daunomycinone) as well as the starting materials used in preparing the novel intermediates of the invention (adriamycinone and 4-demethoxy-adriamycinone) are all well known compounds described in the literature and in prior patents owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof.